Polyurethane compositions are desirable in a variety of applications because of their excellent properties. They can be one-part and two-part solvent-borne systems, water-based systems or 100%-reactive solvent-free adhesive systems. Of particular utility are the reactive hot melt urethane adhesive systems which combine the rapid set or crystallization times of conventional hot melt adhesives with the high bond strengths of a curing system. Like conventional hot melts, the reactive hot melt urethane adhesives are solid at room temperature, melt to a viscous liquid when heated to moderate temperatures (82.degree.-121.degree. C.), and are applied in the molten state. The adhesive then cools to a solid state to provide initial bond strength (i.e., green strength) and additionally, cures on contact with ambient moisture to provide its final bond strength. These urethane-based systems are superior to conventional hot melt adhesives which lack resistance to solvents and heat, have lower bond strengths, and which can creep under load because they are non-curing.
In general, hot melt systems, including the urethane-based systems, suffer from the disadvantage of "stringing" or "hairing" during application at dispensing temperatures, especially in automated dispensing equipment. By stringing or hairing is meant that during application by extrusion, thin threads of the molten system form at the applicator tip when it is removed from the point where the hot melt adhesive has been deposited. Hairing is undesirable in many applications such as electronic assembly, because of the contamination it introduces. Additionally, hairing can contaminate the work station and application equipment.
The present invention overcomes this problem by providing a moisture curable, non-hairing hot melt composition of simple formulation In certain embodiments, the composition also exhibits improved crystallization rates and possesses high green strength